


Ego oneshots and Requests

by Silver_Wolf_Tears



Category: Jacksepticeye Fandom, Markiplier Egos, Markiplier fandom - Fandom, Natewantstobattle Egos, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Funny, Happy, Multi, Other, Sad, will update tags as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Wolf_Tears/pseuds/Silver_Wolf_Tears
Summary: This is where you guys can suggest stories that aren't solely based around Robbie. So please feel free to ask for anything here!
Comments: 15
Kudos: 11





	1. Requests

Hey guys! So I got a request awhile ago that wasn't based around Robbie, so I decided that I would make a place for those type of requests to go. So please feel free to ask for stories that don't center around Robbie here. He can still be in the stories don't worry, this is just so I can write other short stories that center around other egos. ^-^ can't wait to see what you guys request. And as for the requests I already have, I am working on them. I've just been stressed this passed month and not feeling well. But I promise they will all get done soon.


	2. I'm Always Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooo..hehe....Long time no see....I really have no excuse other than work, being tired, and unmotivated to write. BUT I really wanted to get something out to you all. This one was requested by ButterflythebunnyO. I'm am SOOOO sorry it took so long AND that the other requests are also taking so long. I'm going to try to write a little for all the requests everyday. Not sure when chapters will come out for the other non-request stories though, but I'm not giving up on them. And I am sorry about the long wait and hope this makes up for it a little bit.

Robbie was usually able to live off animal meat for the most part. But there comes times when he craves human flesh to the point that he’s in pain. Sadly today was one of those days, so Anti took it upon himself to get the zombie some food. It had been awhile since he’s killed anyone so he didn’t mind. At the same time, Chase also left the house, needing some props for a new video he wanted to film. He only made it three blocks from the store when he was suddenly yanked into an alleyway. He yelps as he’s thrown up against a wall by three men. All of them where armed with knives. Chase shakes and swallows.

“W-What do ya w-want with me?” His voice was shaking as much as his body. One the men chuckles.

“What do ya think we want mate? Give us all your money and MAYBE we won’t hurt ya.” Chase whimpers as they get closer with the knife.

  
“A-Alright! Alright just…p-please don’t hurt me…” He shakily reaches into his pocket for his wallet and pulls out 20. Apparently that wasn’t enough as one of the men knee Chase in the stomach.

“We’re not stupid bitch. We know ya have more money on ya.” Chase drops his wallet and doubles over in pain, the other two men laughing at him. One man grabs Chase’s arm and pushes him back up against the wall harshly, making the ego yell as his head hits it.

“Ya better cough up the rest you bitch or else….”

“O̴̧̹̭͈̔ṟ̴̡̟̭̫̮̤͙̎͐̇̕͜ ̸̢̨̛̠̟̪̥̖̯̥̿̉̀̑̽͌͋͝ę̶̢̡̡͉͕̳̬͈̺͍͙̖̪͑͒͆͝l̷̡͙̻̞̤͎̪͒̑̚̕͜s̷͇̟͖̖̈̊̂͠e̸̮̍̈́͂͘ ̸͚̣͍̺͓͈͉̗͎̒͘͘w̸̢̢̛̘͔̹̲̹̖͖̮̹͍̬̄̇͊̋ͅh̴̢̛̟͎̙̞̬̺̹̹̀͗a̷͓̞͕̫͉̠̞͚̳͓̓͋̒̋̈̋̂̆̿̋̑̕ṭ̴̡̡͓̮̝̼̱͎͕̖̖͎̲̒̃?̵̧͚̹̮̦͖̻̪̳͙̱̭̫͒͊͒̓̈́̽̓͗̽̒̈̽͘ͅ” He’s cut off by an angry voice behind them. They turn to see Anti, glitching out harshly with knife in hand. The men glare at him.

“This doesn’t involve you fre-” He’s unable to finish due to the knife now ebbed in his throat. The other two are shocked at how fast Anti moved, making it easy for the glitch demon to take them out. Chase, meanwhile, had slid to the ground and wrapped his arms around his knees; burying his head in them. Anti walks over after dismissing his bloody knife.

“C̸h̵a̸s̴e̴?̷ ̴B̴a̵b̴y̷ ̶l̵o̶o̵k̴ ̶a̴t̶ ̷m̶e̵.” Chase sniffs and looks up, his face wet with tears. Anti frowns and kneels down to embrace his boyfriend, who immediately hugs him tightly. Chase loudly sobs into Anti’s chest, the glitch rubbing his back soothingly.

“S̸h̵h̸h̵h̶,̵ ̷y̵o̴u̴'̸r̶e̸ ̴o̶k̷a̸y̵.̷ ̷I̸ ̸w̵o̵n̵'̸t̴ ̷l̵e̵t̵ ̴a̴n̵y̶o̵n̴e̸ ̸h̴u̴r̶t̶ ̴y̷e̵ ̴C̶h̸a̵s̷e̷.̵ ̶L̸e̵t̴s̸ ̸g̴e̷t̷ ̶y̵e̶ ̴h̸o̴m̸e̸ ̷a̵l̸r̴i̶g̷h̵t̵?̶” Chase just nods and lets Anti glitch them home and back to Chase’s room. Anti leads Chase to the dad ego’s bed and sits him down. He rubs the other man’s back as Chase leans heavily against him, still shaking and crying. Anti frowns deeply, as he hated seeing Chase so upset. After some time Chase calms down and looks up at the glitch.

“T-Thank you Anti…S-sorry I’m such a-” Anti shakes his head.

“D̵o̸n̸'̵t̸ ̷y̸e̴ ̴d̸a̷r̶e̸ ̶g̴o̵ ̴t̶a̵l̵k̴i̶n̷'̶ ̴b̶a̴d̴ ̷a̵b̸o̸u̷t̵ ̴y̸e̷r̸s̴e̸l̸f̸.̵ ̷W̷e̶'̵v̶e̴ ̷t̶a̶l̵k̶e̶d̶ ̸a̵b̷o̵u̷t̷ ̸t̴h̸i̴s̷ ̶r̸e̵m̸e̷m̴b̸e̷r̵?̴ ̶Y̴e̵r̶ ̷n̴o̶t̶ ̴a̴ ̶b̶u̶r̶d̶e̷n̶.̶” Chase whimpers and throws his arms around Anti tightly, the glitch returning the hug. After an hour of cuddling, Chase falls into an exhausted sleep, giving Anti the chance to retrieve the three bodies for Robbie (Henrik can always freeze the leftovers). Anti also tells the others what had happened and that Chase was still pretty shaken up. When the dad ego wakes next, he’s met with JJ’s smiling face and a cup of tea. Chase chuckles and sits up, taking the cup.

“I’m guessin’ Anti told ye all?” The mute nods and looks Chase over worriedly

“ _Yes chap. Are you alright? I don’t see any injuries._ ” Chase nods.

“I might have a bruised stomach but I’ll live.” JJ nods and pats Chase’s head.

“ _Glad to hear it. Now then, let’s head down for lunch. We’re having your favorite._ ” Chase lights up and stands.

“Pizza? Sweet! Let’s go Jamie!” The two make their way downstairs. Everyone was seated in the living room; Chase makes a beeline for Anti and sits next to him. For the rest of the day the others checked on Chase, Henrik going as far as to give him a full checkup, which normally would have annoyed Chase but today he was thankful for it. And thankful for such a wonderful, though violent, boyfriend. Though…..He could have gone without Sam telling Tim who told Bing…who preceded to call him in the middle of the night in a panic with Google in the background trying to calm the bot down. Yeah, he could have done without that….


	3. Chapter 3: Mornings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I know I'm behind on requests, like waaaay behind. But I'm still trying to figure out how I want to write them so they turn out good. I don't want to give you guys crappy chapters. But when I got this request the idea just hit me so I had to get it down as fast as I could. The request is from Galaxy_wizard1 and I hope you all like it.

**Mornings. (Henrik X Host X Edward)**

Host hated mornings. He always has since he was created. He hated sleep too for the same reason. Because he was constantly bleeding, he had to lay on his back to sleep. That in turn caused his eye sockets to fill will blood and his bandages to become soaked. Normally he would conjure a bowl or bucket and quickly undo his bandages and roll over, allowing the blood to drain. It was uncomfortable, every part of it. He also became very lightheaded afterwards and had to lay back down. But he couldn’t for long or risk staining his sheets…. again.

Even years later it was still a horrible and uncomfortable experience. But, in recent years it’s become more bearable since dating first Dr. Edward Iplier and then Dr. Henrik Von Schneeplestein. The two doctors normally wake up before Host and prepare to help him drain his eyes unless they worked doubles or longer hours. Edward would be the one to grab a bowl and new bandages, helping Host lean over safety to drain his eyes. Henrik would then rub Host’s back as Edward tied the new bandages around his head and then make him drink water for the lightheadedness. Host was thankful to them, even if he was grumpy in the mornings and not so pleasant to them. They knew he never meant anything by it, just that he was expressing his discomfort.

Today was another early morning, Host having bled badly during the night from a vision. He woke up before his lovers due to the heavy feeling in his head. He hated waking them on their days off, since it was rare they got the same days off. They deserved to sleep in for once. So with a sigh Host manifests a bowl and undoes his bandages as slowly as he could, so as not to wake either doctor. Unfortunately, Henrik was a light sleeper due to taking care of Robbie. The German groans and rolls over, seeing Host pause mid-way on removing his bandages.

“Vat do vu zink vu're doing Host?” Host sighs and puts his arms down.

“Host was attempting to drain his eyes without waking either doctor, as they only get so many days off and deserve to sleep in.” Henrik smiles gently and sits up, taking the bowl from Host’s lap.

“Vu zilly man. Ve can alvays cuddle und ko pack to sleep. Your comfort comes first” Host smiles lightly and nods.

“Host did not think of that. He thanks Henrik.” The German laughs lightly and helps Host sit up and drain his eyes. Host slightly jumps feeling a hand on his back that didn’t belong to Henrik.

“Host is surprised Edward has awakened. Edward normally sleeps like the dead on his days off” Edward snorts lightly.

“Hard to sleep with you both moving around. Should of woke us Hosty.” Normally Host hated that nickname, but he grew fond of Edward and Robbie calling him that. They and Henrik were the only ones allowed to use it, others faced consequences. Edward sits up and rubs Host’s shoulders as he leans over the bowl.

“That’s a lot more blood than normal Host.” The blind ego nods.

“Yes, Host had a vision during sleep and it caused his sockets to bleed” Henrik frowns as he goes to dump the bowl.

“Anyzing ve schould vorry apout?” Host shakes his head lightly as Edward tilts it back up and grabs some new bandages.

“The Host doesn’t believe so. It was of the Jims getting into trouble with Yandereplier. Host believes it will be a good lesson for them” Edward snorts and ties the bandage on.

“ So long as Yan doesn’t kill them.” Host smirks lightly. The twins wouldn’t die…but they would be smarter in the future. Henrik comes back to the bed, pecking Host’s cheek.

“Come now. Lets ko pack to sleep. It's schtill far to early.” Host and Edward nod and lay back down, Host on his back and the doctors on his sides, cuddling him. Host gives a soft smile. Maybe he liked mornings a little bit more now.


End file.
